Bringer of Bliss
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: No necesitaba poder, necesitaba aprender a usarlo, no sentir esa impotencia que en aquel momento al ver a su hermana herida, había sentido... y solo ese grupo de raros se había ofrecido a ayudarla... ¡Al diablo con lo demás! Su decisión estaba hecha y no se echaría para atrás. Se haría fuerte.


**Disclaimer**:_ Ante todo, se aclara que esto es sin fines de lucro, solo porque realmente amo esta seria escribo ouo... Bleach le pertenece a la kawaiosa mente de Tite-me-tardo-solo-para-ver-quien-sigue-el-manga-y-así-hacerlo-sufrir Kubo-sama :'3 a quien idolatro, aunque que una demente o idolatre seguro lo asustaría xD_

* * *

**Bringer of Bliss**

**.**

**Introducción/Intermedio**

**.**

**Orgullo**

**.**

* * *

¿En qué momento fue que terminó metida en todo esto? Justo ahora, dentro de una maldita ¨casa de muñecas¨ edición año noventa y algo, con un maldito cerdo deforme frente a ella, un balón de soccer a sus pies y unas ganas de maldecir toda cosa y a todo ser vivo que cruzara su camino…

_Oh si, fue porque marqué ese estúpido número._

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer –aunque había sucedido hace dos semanas realmente –, esa maldita vocecilla computarizada "Ha llamado a Xclution 2.1, este número no está registrado ¿Es un nuevo miembro? Por favor, diga su nombre" y claro, esas enormes ganas de poder y de proteger, la habían llevado a aceptar todo aquel teatrillo, se había condenado desde el momento en el que, su bocota se abrió, pues aún molesta –consigo misma por ser débil, con el maldito que le ofreció en primer lugar la tarjeta y claro, con el maldito sombrerero que no quiso ayudarla –contestó sin si quiera un ápice de duda en su tono de voz:

—Kurosaki… Karin… —y para rematar, la estúpida secuencia que llevó después de eso, siguiendo, extrañamente al pie de la letra, las instrucciones que esa irritante máquina le dio "¿Señorita Kurosaki Karin? Estábamos esperando su llamada." —Que novedad. — El sarcasmo parte de ella aun a esa edad "Bienvenida a Xclution 2.1" al menos le habían dado la bienvenida ¿No? "Por favor, marque de este número seguido de los dígitos '_00800_'." — ¿Qué mierda?

"Por favor, después cuelgue su teléfono antes de que termine el segundo tono. Será conectado en su tercera llamada" _y aparte de todo tengo que gastar en otras tres llamadas_ pensó y bufó molesta en esos momentos, más al final había hecho caso, solo para escuchar la irritante voz de ¨él¨ al otro lado de la línea, hablándole despreocupado y con sus normales aires de grandeza:

—Tardaste demasiado, Kurosaki — ¡Y aparte de todo se ponía a canturrearle!

—Déjate de estupideces, todo eso fue una espina en el trasero, idiota.

—Estas de muy mal humor ¿Te gustaría repetir el procedimiento? Puedo colgar para que tu humor mejore.

— ¡Si haces eso solo harás que mi humor empeore, idiota! —gritó a la bocina pero resopló sosegada para calmarse así. —Tú ganas, estúpido.

—Al menos deja de insultarme, Kurosaki-san.

—Como sea ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora, te daré el número para que nos contactes sin tantas trabas y mañana durante el almuerzo, nos vemos en la azotea. Ahora anota… —ordenó y dictó el teléfono de la línea directa, claro que ella lo apuntó a regañadientes en esos momentos, para después poder reclamar, más cuando abrió la boca solo se escuchó el tono de llamada terminada lo que casi consigue que el teléfono que estaba en su mano, se fuera a mejor vida, pies casi lo arroja contra el muro a unos centímetros de ella, menos mal recordó a tiempo que era su único móvil y que era nuevo.

Ese mismo día después de haber llamado, había ido a su casa, cenando en un extraño silencio, claro producto de que la casa estaba casi vacía a excepción de ella misma, aunque era de suponerse, hace tres años que Ichigo se había mudado para estudiar en la Universidad del distrito de la costa, su padre se hallaba trabajando en la clínica –aunque realmente estaba en la Soul Society cubriendo su nuevo puesto como capitán del Gotei 13 –, y Yuzu… chasqueó la lengua, en esos momentos, Yuzu se encontraba conectada a algunos aparatos en el hospital de Ryuuken Ishida, solo para mantenerse con vida, todo por culpa suya, por no haber tenido la fuerza para defenderla ¿De qué le servía el poder si no sabía cómo utilizarlo? Por eso había llamado a la tarjeta que esa loca del cabello celeste de la clase ¨B¨, porque no había podido si quiera defender a la persona más cercana a ella, del ataque de aquel hollow, porque nadie más le había dado la oportunidad de usar su propio poder, nadie más que aquel extraño grupo que alguna vez había usado a su hermano… ¿Qué más daba?

Bueno, tampoco eran los mismos, incluso había nuevos miembros y aunque eran bastante extraños, podía saberlo, todos eran buena gente, no porque se lo hubieran dicho, ni porque eso aparentaban, en verdad lo eran, aunque se tenía que admitir que estaban bastante lunáticos, no eran tan idiotas –de algunos en ocasiones lo dudaba gracias a su ¨normal¨ comportamiento… y lo de normal fue sarcasmo –, oh tan ¨malos¨ como se creían, si no, en primer lugar, nunca le hubieran brindado ayuda a su persona, aunque según ellos solo querían ganar poder, bien, se notaba que no era lo único que en esos momentos habían buscado o por lo menos, conscientemente, pues a pesar de que entre algunos de sus miembros discutían más que seguido –lo cual le dejaba ese extraño sabor de boca de los años pasados, cuando su hermano aún estaba con ellos –sabía que más allá de aquella fachada, tenían un lazo de confianza y amistad, realmente eso era lo que buscaban… oh eso le gritaba su propio subconsciente.

Si algo esperaba en esos momentos era no ser un estorbo, no sentirse débil, impotente de no poder hacer nada, como en aquella ocasión, en la que estaba segura de que si no llegaba aquel señor de blanco cabello a destruir el hollow que había literalmente atravesado a su hermana melliza, la misma estaría muerta y ella solo habría podido ver como sucedía; tronó la boca, no quería volver a sentirse de esa forma, quería que al verse al espejo, su mirada demostrara una fortaleza parecida a la de su hermano mayor, que este se sintiera orgulloso de ella y que ella misma, se dijera a si misma: Karin Kurosaki, estoy orgullosa.

Una energía roja comenzó a brotar de si misma en aquellos momentos, recordaba su primer partido ¨oficial¨ en el que jugó, como toda su familia en vida –hablando retóricamente pues aún no sabía si el viejo vivía o no –la apoyaba desde las gradas con tanto furor que su estomago se contraía y su pecho se agitaba con fuerza, ese era de los momentos que más feliz se había sentido, porque todos en absoluto la vitoreaban con fuerza: Isshin, Ichigo y Yuzu, además de que sabía que su madre si viviera, también se sentiría como aquellos otros miembros presentes. Fue aquel sentimiento el que consiguió que el balón frente a ella comenzara a cambiar, las marcas hexagonales de color negro cambiaron a un tono rojizo sangre mientras que, las pentagonales de tono blanco destellaron hasta formar sobre ellas unos cuantos picos de energía… en ella aquel instinto dormido despertó y como hace un mes no podía sentirse, volvió a experimentarlo… quería proteger a todos con su propia fuerza… y lo haría, porque era hija de un shinigami, hermana del héroe de la Soul Society y Karakura, además de hermana de la única persona que realmente no merecía nada malo en su vida, porque era Karin Kurosaki y en sus venas el orgullo y la fuerza corrían para protección de los seres preciados para ella.

* * *

**¡Esta re-cortito! ¡Lo se! -aunque para algunos está legible xD- También se que debo MUCHAS actualizaciones... pero en mi defensa, la idea me ha rondado por la cabeza desde que comencé a subir Felicidad ouo Es que me colocaba a ver durante mis ideas para el fanfic, Bleach en la saga de "El agente perdido" y pown, por eso coloqué a Yukio en aquel fic (iniciando así las ideas para la kawaiosa crack paring del YukiKarin, según mi hermana) y fue cuando ella me comentó que quería hacer un fanfic, yo le ayudé y entre escritos comencé con la idea de "¿Porque solo colocan a Karin como shinigami, si Ichigo es una mezcla rara de todo?" y me dije "Mi misma, coloquemos a karin comenzando por el final" :D y aquí lo tienen xD! aunque mi mi misma me ignoró xD Primero me coloqué a ver una y otra y otra y otra vez la saga, luego toda la serie (?) -anime y manga- y al fin, después de pensarlo mucho, aquí tienen el resultado final, aunque claro, aclaro de una vez, que, habrá nuevos fullbringers -OC's- por lo que de antemano agradezco a: Hope Esperanza y a LadyDy quienes tienen el crédito de dos de ellos :'3 el resto... fucking rara mente me ayudó antes de que se me secara.**

**Sin más que decirles, espero tener un review, aclarando que aún no se como quedará esto, aunque lo más posible es que haya algo de YukiKarin, pero ya saben, soy fan del HxK y en una de esas mi cerebro cambia las cosas y lo agrego como toque final... aunque el final ya lo tengo escrito :D (?) Si, siempre comienzo con el final . _ . Uu**

**Asda, ya, espero, en verdad, un reviewsito *w***

**.**

**Vamos y les invito a flotar (?)**

**.**

**Atte: Sky**

**.**

**¡Los quiero!**

**.**


End file.
